


A Priest and two Mercs

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2016 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Religious, M/M, Made up religions, Mercenaries, Pantheon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zyk, the Head of the Pantheon of Orclan, is warning of danger and that two mercenaries may be the key to preventing this upheaval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts), [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> Prompt - Medieval/High fantasy. Clint as Mercenary. Phil a member of a warrior religious order.

Clint eyed the Walls of Daglesh, the capital city of Orclan. To many people those walls meant safety and soft bed. To Clint, it meant the end of a job and the hunt for a new one, one that would be so much harder in a city with a bunch of religious fanatics, warrior religious fanatics.

Clint glanced down the line of wagons, looking for the familiar figure. His partner was no where to be seen. Natasha was probably on the other side of the wagons.

The clatter of hooves caught his attention and Clint turned to find Derek Bishop heading his way. The other man was smiling as he rode up to Clint.

“Clint,” Derek stated.

“Sir Bishop,” Clint nodded, scanning the horizon. Technically, his job wasn’t done until they entered the gates.

“I’ve sent an outrider ahead,” Derek stated. “To find you and the rest hotel rooms. You’ve done an admirable job of keeping this train.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Clint said, nodding.

“You’ve earned a bonus,” Derek stated.

“But…”

“I know I discussed possibly hiring you again, but I think it best you find another caravan. Gouz will bless my marriage to Heather and Kate will enter into the service of Tatin.”

“Goddess of Music?” Clint asked, arching an eyebrow.

“And arts and dancing,” Derek said. “An appropriate goddess for my daughter to pledge her life in service.”

Clint nodded, message received. 

“There will be many servants of Zyk, Roussinn, and Goanyai seeking to go out and they will cost me far less than you and your partner.”

“Of course,” Clint murmured. Derek turned his horse, heading down the line. Clint refrained from glaring after him.

“He’ll probably get a servant of Thaela, if he’s not careful.”

Clint startled at the voice, turning to find Natasha next to him. Her red hair tucked under her headscarf.

“We never should have took this job,” Clint grumbled.

Natasha snorted. “We needed the money.”

“Yeah, we’re going to need the money again. How are we getting away from Orclani Pantheon? We’re a pair of mercs that don’t worship their gods with overflow of people for guarding.”

“We’ve got the bonus. We can get supplies to get to the coast and book passage.”

Clint nodded. “True.”

“Besides, maybe we’ll find someone that needs to hire us.”

Clint doubted it, but he wasn’t going to argue with Natasha.

-

Phil Coulson, Marshall of Zyk, stepped into the interior vestibule that led into the inner sanctuary. He removed his belt with long sword and the knife, hanging them on the hook. One hook was already occupied with more weapons on the shelf that lined the vestibule.

High Priest Fury, better known as Nick at least to Phil, was already kneeling in front of Zyk’s more peaceful aspect. Phil made his way over and dropped to his own knees, slightly behind Nick. He cast his eyes upward to see the stars surrounding Zyk’s statues. The statue shifted, face turning male and eyes coloring. 

Phil forced himself to hold still as the lips shifted into an easy smirk and the statue’s hairs browned. A crash came from one of the inner vestibules, breaking the vision. Phil glanced toward it and saw a disciple had knocked over a brazier. Phil mentally noted him, before glancing to see that Nick had moved and was glaring at the disciple, who bowed and scurried out of the vestibule.

“I do wonder how he made it to a disciple,” Nick murmured.

“Rich father, an aptitude for fighting,” Phil mused as he rose. “High Priest Fury, you summoned me.”

“Marshall Coulson,” Nick stated, regarding him with one eye. “What did you see?”

“An outsider from beyond the range,” Phil admitted, thinking back. Now he tried to analyze his vision, catching details that he’d missed. “He had a quiver.”

Nick nodded. “An archer. Zyk has shown him to me as well as a redhead.”

“They’re important somehow?”

“High Priestess Hill has reported that the pantheon is in flux, something is coming and the gods and goddesses are stirring.”

“Goanyai?” Phil questioned. “She’s a goddess of peace and war as well. Perhaps she’s decided that she doesn’t like bowing to Zyk anymore?”

“Perhaps any of the Orcla wish to upset the balance,” Nick stated. “Zyk and Roussinn have ruled for over a millennium.”

“Where does Zyk wish me to go.”

“To the Temple of the Orcla,” Maria stated, entering the inner sanctuary, knife on her hip. “These outsiders will come to us.”

-

Clint followed Natasha up the steps. She followed the Bishops into the interior of the Temple of the Orcla. The temple of the Orcla was the center of Daglesh and could only be reached by actually going under the temple walls and then up a winding staircase. There was a second staircase and Clint could see others descending it. 

The sun was shining brightly when they reached the top and Clint glanced around. The room had twelve sides with an alter against each wall. A priest and priestess stood behind each alter. Derek Biship didn’t glance back at Natasha, but took his young bride to the alter of Gouz. Clint and Natasha trailed behind as they bowed at the alter. Derek speaking softly to the priest and priestess, before the priest and the priestess began speaking their blessing. Clint listened with half an ear, glancing around the temple. Too many people were around and there was no place that he could go to watch them all.

Once the blessing was received, they made their way to the alter of Tatin. 

“Holy Performers,” Derek stated. “I present to you my daughter Katherine to enter into the grand service of the goddess Tatin.”

“Are you gifted?” the priestess asked.

“With a Cello,” Kate stated.

“I began as a cellist,” the priestess stated, smiling at her. “Wait here, I will fetch a cello.”

“There’s no need,” a new voice said. Clint turned to see a a woman in an armor and two men flanking her. One of the men’s eyes widened slightly as he meant Clint’s eyes.

“High Priestess,” the priestess said, bowing to the woman. “I was not aware that you would be in attendance today.”

“Zyk has guided me here,” the woman stated to the Tatin priestess. She looked at Kate. “Your hands please.”

“Excuse me, just who are you?” Derek asked.

“She’s the High Priestess of Zyk,” said the one that was staring at Clint, though he glanced at Derek. “It is customary to bow.”

Clint bowed as he would any ruler. Orclan had no Kings or Queens, it was a theocracy, which was headed by the High Priest and Priestess of Zyk. “Apologies milady.”

“Even your outland guards show proper respect,” the High Priestess stated. “Rise please.”

Clint straitened up, glancing at Natasha to see her rising as well as the others. Derek was slower to rise.

“Katherine was promised to Tatin,” Derek stated, glancing at the Tatin’s alter.

“Tell me true, Katherine Bishop,” the High Priestess said. “Who would you would like to devote yourself to?”

Kate hesitated, glancing at her father, before looking at the High Priestess. “Roussinn or Zyk.”

“Then Tatin would prefer you dedicate yourself to one of them,” the priestess said.

“Come child,” the other man said, holding out his hand for Kate. She glanced at her father and step mother, before going over to him.

Derek turned on Clint. “This is your fault! You had to put ideas into her head! I should never have hired you!” Derek’s fist was raised, but before he could follow through the man that had been staring at Clint was suddenly between them.

“Out of my way!”

“Strike one of my Marshalls here in the Orcla and the punishment will be carried out in front of Nery’s judges,” the High Priestess stated. 

Derek growled, but backed away. Eventually, his group headed to the stairs.

“How long should we wait, before we leave?” Clint asked Natasha.

“You won’t leave by those stairs,” the High Priestess stated.

“High Priestess?” Natasha asked.

“I believe that you two are mercenaries,” the High Priestess stated. She waited for Natasha’s nod. “Then we wish to hire you.”

-

Phil studied the two mercenaries, who looked uncomfortable in the Maria and Nick’s shared office. He’d gotten an impression of Clint, just enough that he’d be able to know Clint when he saw him, but seeing him was something different. It was a picture, still. It didn’t show how Clint moved with a liquid grace that Phil knew came from years of fighting. He knew that Clint saw everything, assessing threats. How he silently communicated with his partner, even when they were just sitting. They shared a look and conversations passed between them.

Phil realized the game they were playing and he thought they may have duped Maria and Nick, who were busy explaining things. Clint looked bored, like he wasn’t paying attention. His comments were off when he made them. He was playing dumb, trying to get them to underestimate him. Natasha was playing at the decision maker. There were people that would underestimate her, because she was a woman. Nick and Maria weren’t going to underestimate her, but they might not realize just how equal the two are. Phil had only caught it, because he was watching them.

“So let me get this straight…” Natasha said, cutting off Maria. “You don’t know where we need to go, all you know is that one this Priest…”

“Marshall,” Nick corrected.

“Marshall is he needs to go with us and you don’t know what we need to do,” Natasha stated.

“Zyk has not shared her plan with us,” Maria stated. “We know that you’re involved, perhaps with your agreement, she’ll share more.”

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other, sharing a long look.

“You’ll pay for our hotel and food while we’re in city as well as whatever supplies we deem necessary for the trip,” Natasha stated. 

“As well as pay for our return to a country that isn’t run by…” Clint hesitated. “the church.”

“You came here without the return trip guaranteed,” Nick stated.

“And right now we have the funds to leave,” Clint stated. “It’ll be tight, but we can make it elsewhere.”

“Once Bishop pays out,” Natasha stated.

“If Bishop pays out,” Phil pointed out, thinking back to the angry father.

The two shared a look, before looking back at Maria and Nick. Natasha smiled. “And since there’s a good chance that she’ll be a servant of Zyk or Zyk’s husband. No reason you shouldn’t make up for that, especially since she began her training under us.”

It was Nick and Maria’s turn to share a look, before looked back at Phil. He had no idea what Zyk was going to ask of them and it was clear they did not share the faith. They had very little information to offer the mercenaries and would need to offer them something.

Nick nodded. “If we’re paying for your hotel, you’ll report here for assessment or to do some work. I understand you may lose out on another job, one that could get you out of Orclan, but that doesn’t mean we’ll pay you for nothing.”

“Fair enough,” Natasha stated. “We still want passage out of here.”

“We’ll pay for supplies when you leave. Phil will have a larger purse for more on the way.” Maria added. “As for passage, we’ll pay for half of that upon your return as I’m sure that Bishop has already paid part of his share.”

“If I feel that you’ve gone beyond what I expected, we’ll pay for all of it,” Phil added.

“So, we have to bring you home?” Natasha asked.

“That would be my hope,” Phil agreed.

“Fine,” Natasha stated. “But if we’re working for you, then when you get the information we have the right to back out.”

“So long as it’s done before you leave,” Maria agreed.

Natasha and Clint glanced at one another.

“If one of us dies, you pay full passage,” Natasha said. “That’s half the original price.”

“Fair,” Nick agreed. “Do we have a deal?”

Natasha and Clint looked. It was Clint that leveled them with a steely glare. “Absolutely no attempt to convert us. You try, we walk, no matter where it is.”

“As long as I’m allowed to pray to Zyk and the rest of the Orcla.”

“Agreed,” Natasha said. “We have a deal.”

Maria and Nick nodded. Phil breathed a sigh of relief, trusting that Zyk had a reason for placing these two in his path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two new chapter requests for this and while I was plotting it out. I realized that I have in fact enough for an additional 11 chapters. This will be continuing, but this chapter is for ereshai.
> 
> Since it's becoming a long fic, I did have lapilus beta it.

Clint leaned back against the chair and watched as Natasha read.  They'd settled into a routine.  In the mornings, they'd check in at the Temple of Zyk. Marshall Coulson wasn't ready, so they'd patrol the city for morning.  In the afternoon, they'd train, sometimes with Marshall Coulson or one of the other followers of Zyk.  Clint got to see Kate and continue her lessons with the bow, the girls was certainly improving.  After dinner was their free time which Natasha used to come to the libraries of Orclan.  

Clint typically tagged along, because while Daglesh had many bars.  Thank you, god of intoxicants and lots of music, goddess of music.  There were only so many times, he cared to get drunk and listen to Orclani music.  Most of the folk tunes were about the Orclan and there were only so many times that he could hear about how Zyk's adventures with her husband Roussinn and niece Tatin. Clint privately wondered, where exactly was Zyk's son in these adventures?  

"Tasha," Clint whined, looking at her.  "Come on, there has to be something else we can do?"

"The more knowledge we have, the better the bonus," Natasha stated.  "You should go and read something."

Clint settled in with a glare.  "Come on, let's go do some spying or something."

Natasha looked up and studied him.  "You really can't handle being cooped up, can you?"

"No, not really," Clint admitted.  "I want to go out and do something. Not sure what."

"Then go and wander the city.  We've hardly seen all of it. Go snoop, see what you can find."

"Yeah, but what happens when I accidently wander in on a religious thing?" Clint asked, because it had already happened twice.  How was he to know that the Orclani had a god of intoxicants.  He'd also managed to almost get into fights with the devoted of Roussinn and Goyanai, because he'd assumed they were followers of Zyk.  They all wore the same city watch uniforms with a different patch.  Thankfully, Natasha had been there to get him out of trouble to a certain degree.  (She hadn't helped the second time he'd stumbled into a religious ceremony, this one to the god of cats.)

"Did you know that that the Orcla has a goddess of assassins?" Natasha asked, looking up.

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"She's also the goddess of deceit and victory." Natasha gave him a little smile.  "I think I might convert."

"Well, better than some religions out there." Clint groused.

"Especially ones that believe women are the inferior gender all while training us to be killers?" Natasha asked.

"Those ones are the worst."

Natasha smiled at him.  "I don't like the ones that look down on anyone.  Probably why I'm very surprised by this country."

"Yeah, for a country ruled by priests, they don't seem too crazy, not like their neighbors."  Natasha stilled. It wasn't a shudder in a normal person, but it was for Natasha. Clint glanced at her.  "What are you going to do if they want us to go there?"

"We have the option to decline it.  We managed to lead Bishop up through the mountains."

"We had a whole party and armed guards.  Three of us in the Negal mountains, we'll be going through with a target on our backs."

Natasha nodded.  "The other options is by sea."

"Take us forever to get back to Bosken or Ecrus and there are all those cities with no allegiance but to themselves."

"I know," Natasha agreed.  "We'll at least be able to advise them on how to get wherever they want to go.  It might be in Orclan."

Clint nodded in agreement.  "It just might be."

"You know, they're the only country that held back the army of Droedan."

"They are?"

Natasha nodded.  "Orclan doesn't have a navy, just merchants.  Droedan has both, but Droedan's warships can't go up any of the Orclan rivers, except for the Droeds"

"Isn't that the border?"

"It is, Tra's High Priest and Holy Councilors arranged that at the last peace accords.  Before that, it was a day's march east and before that a day's march west."

"Yeah, but I doubt they could do it again now.  All their warriors are elsewhere.  Usha hires them to fight with the Gedoh Mountain clans."

"Where so many go and don't come back," Natasha murmured, before smiling.  "You're a genius Clint!"

"What I'd say?"

"Usha, the disputed lands, if something has gone missing for the Orcla.  Why wouldn't it be there?"

"Huh?" Clint grunted as he considered it.  "That actually makes a lot of sense.  Going to mention it to the Marshall?"

"I might tomorrow."

"So, since we came up with this, can we go?" Clint asked, smiling at her.

"Sorry, Clint, I want a few more weapons for this fight.  "Go, wander, the city, find someone to fuck."

Clint studied her, before sighing and getting up to head out.  "If I end up dead, you better avenge."

"As long as you don't give me reason to have been the killer," Natasha grinned, giving him a grin that was all teeth.  Clint chuckled and headed out.

-

Phil stood next to the one of Nery’s Blazes, Leland, as together they completed the service to welcome the night and the stars.  Leland was not someone that Phil had worked with before, but Nery's High Priest had died recently and Phil had heard that the new High Priest had moved some of the Blazes, Flames, and Sparks around.

“Behold! Zyk’s light has come to shine through the darkness,” Phil said as he spotted the first star appearing in the night sky.

“Her army shall protect us,” the crowd intoned.  “But she is not alone.”

“Nery’s fires shall provide us with the light to see more dangers in the dark,” the Blaze said as he lit the bonfire at the temple of the Orcla.

“Nery, God of Fire and Night, see us to Roussinn’s morning light,” the crowd murmured.

Together Phil turned with Blaze Leland and they headed inside the temple.

“Good crowd tonight,” Leland said as he went to the cupboard to remove his ceremonial robes.  

“Yes, it was,” Phil agreed, getting started on removing his own.  He studied the other priest out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't one that was known to Phil, but then Nery's High Priest had died, which would mean a shuffling of Blazes and giving new assignments out according to how the High Priest interpreted Nery's wishes. 

“According to Thaela’s spiders, you have been seen around a pair of Outlanders.”

“I have. Zyk has a purpose for them.”

Leland looked at him and snorted.  “Outlanders?  Who, if Thaela’s whispers are to be believed, have been spending time in the library, reading up on the Orcla.  Zyk has a purpose for a pair of nonbelievers and Outlanders?”

“Zyk has a purpose for all people, even those that follow the three eyed gods,” Phil pointed out.  “She would not want us to turn them away if they came to us hurt and hungry, only if they came with sword.”

Leland considered him, before nodding.  “True, I heard there was a girl to be given to Tatin's musicians?"

“Yes, she impressed High Priestess Hill, I think she’ll be a Holy Warrior soon, but Hill wanted to give her time to determine if it was truly Zyk that she wanted to serve.”

“I would have liked to have served Zyk, never had the combat skills for it though,"

“Sorry to hear that,” Phil stated. Not everyone was suited to follow Zyk's warrior paths.

“I got lucky in serving Nery though,” Leland mused. “Turned me into a bit of a night owl, but I could have been serving Intraveth.  Almost did.”

Phil paused.  “What made you choose Nery?”

“My parents bribed the local Ember into taking me on as a Follower over another boy in the village," the Blaze chuckled to himself.  "Pays to come from a rich family."

Phil frowned.  “Bribed?”

“Of course, it’s how it works. Money, makes the world go around,” Leland stated with an easy smile.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Marshall.  I do need to see to the Sparks and Flames.”

“Of course,” Phil agreed, watching the back of the Blaze.  A bribe wasn’t how it was supposed to work.  Phil has chosen Zyk and Zyk had chosen him.  His connection with the goddess wasn’t as strong as Nick and Maria’s, but he knew she accepted him.  He sighed and closed the door on the wardrobe, pulling on his own armor and sword to head back to the city’s temple of Zyk.  There were things he needed to do this night and he couldn't linger here.  He made a mental note to mention it to Nick and Maria though. Corruption could destroy their homes.

-

Clint studied the room of the brothel as he entered it.  It was well kept, clean, with some furniture beyond a bed.  There was a door leading to another room and when he went to check it, he found it was locked.  He sighed, pulling his boots off and tucking a dagger under the pillow.  The owner/manager/lady of the house was going to send his requested woman up.

There was a short knock on the door and Clint grinned.  “Come in.”

The door opened and a very male figure entered.  Clint frowned at the man.  “Who are you?”

The man grinned.  He was barefoot, wearing a pair of pants that cut off at a the knee and a shirt with a deep v, the belt was quickly removed and dropped onto the floor.  “Your whore.”

“I asked for a woman.”

"So I heard, but in Orclan we do things differently.  The whores gets a say here."

Clint scowled at that.  "The woman I requested didn't seem to have a problem with me."

"She didn't, but I have seniority here and I wanted you."

“I paid for a woman.”

“No, You paid for sex, which I shall give you.”  The man smiled.

“I’m not interested in a man.”

The man arched an eyebrow at him.

Clint glanced away and tried to remember how the Orclani viewed men having sex with other men.  He probably should have been paying better attention to what Natasha had been talking about.  He tended to stick to women, because it was easier, if there was a brothel, a clean brothel, people didn't mind as long as your money was good.

“Men laying with men here is commonplace," the man said.  "After all, this is a temple of Gouz and Gouz does not discriminate.”

Clint arched an eyebrow, because he'd been very careful not to wander into a temple.   “This is a brothel.”

“Gouz is the god of sex, first and foremost.  So many people forget about that and go straight to the family.  You can't have kids without sex and let's face it, sex is just fun." 

Clint chuckled at that. He had to admit the whore made an excellent point.

"So why shouldn't this be the temple of Gouz," the man gestured indicating the brothel as a whole.  "It is a house of sex and while the High Circle may have forgotten it, no brothel goes without a shrine."

"And why do you want me then?" Clint asked, unable to resist his curiosity.

"You're an outlander, who if the rumors are true, have been spending a lot of time at the Temple of Zyk.

Clint stared at him.  "And where'd you hear that?"

"My son's sister."

"How do you know I'm the right outlander?"

"You're a mercenary, most mercs are smart enough to stay away from Orclan."

Clint sighed. "Told Tasha, we never should have come here."

"But then you never would have met me."

Clint eyed the whore.  "I'm not impressed."

The whore moved forward, dropping to his knees in front of Clint.  "Well, let me show you why I'm worth the trip."

Clint chuckled.  "You're a cocky shit, aren't you?"

The who smiled up at him.

"Go for it."  Clint gestured toward his cock.

-

Phil dodged the punch that went flying at him and threw his own punch.  A slight rustle, made him dodge the kick from behind. Phil had lost track of how long he’d fought and sparred against his fellow Marshalls.  The longer he endured, the better the connection to Zyk.  He'd hurried here after finishing the evening service and they had begun beneath the starry night sky.

He was tired already and Phil had fought Colonels and Captains of the city to start, to tire him out. It had been a busy day, before coming here to complete. Now the Marshalls drove him toward exhaustion, making him use his combat skills.  No weapons were used as they didn't want to create lasting damage, just ensure that every last ounce of Phil's energy was to be used.  He needed this, his connection to Zyk had never been as strong as the others. His skills were combat and conducting the army, not communicating with Zyk.

Sweat rolled down his face as he continued his spar.  The Marshalls came in groups, pulling back to rest, and come after him again until he felt his legs give out and he dropped facing Zak’s statue.  “Please,” he whimpered, begging for assistance.

A cool hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of a dark skinned woman.  Her eyes were dark and her dress looked like starlight with a sword was strapped to her hip.  She moved without a sound, squatting down to look Phil over as she stroked her face.  She smiled at him and stood up.  She offered her hand and Phil took it.  “Come.”

Phil took her hand as she guided him upwards.

“You’ve…” Phil started.

“Look east,” Zyk stated, pointing in the direction.  Phil turned and saw an eye watching them.

“Droedan,” Phil whispered.

“The three eyed god hungers again.  It looks south and west.  Remember your history.”

Phil turned to look at her, feeling his heart stop as the he found himself in a great hall.  Twelve chairs sat around the room filled with looked to be remains of nine people with familiar crests above them.  Nery’s cat jumping over the fire, Roussinn’s swords as making the ray of light as the dawning sun, Ero’s herbal plants.  “What happened to them?  What could have done this?”

“Our people have spread, gone to fight others wars to prove themselves. The faithful are dying out,” Zyk murmured, going to stand underneath Goanyai’s green standard and stroking the remains that sat in the chair and stroke the jaw with a tenderness.

“How do you revive a god?” Phil asked, staring at the remains.

“Trust the mercenaries," Zyk said.  "It is why I sent them to you."

Phil turned to look at her.  "My lady Zyk, how…?"

"This must be done by mortal means," Zyk stated.  "You must find what remains of my family and send them home or we will be unprepared to defeat the three eyed god."

"Where do we start?"

Zyk looked at him saddly.  "I do not know."  She strode to him and pressed her lips against his forehead. "But you must not delay any longer."

Phil nodded, closing his eyes. "As you command."

"Yeah, well, I command you to wake up," Nick's voice boomed suddenly.

Phil's eyes flew open and he stared at the high priest.  

"She spoke with you."

"Yeah," Phil said, sitting up. The courtyard was lit with sunlight

"What did you see?" Maria asked, from her seat.  

Phil hesitated.  "Nine of the Orcla looked dead."

"What kills a god?" Nick asked, paling.

Phil shook his head.  "I don't know, but that's what we need to do.  The mercenaries and I, we have to go find them."

Nick looked back at Maria.  "Did you see this at all?"

"No, I thought there was tension in the Orcla, not that we've lost members," Maria admitted. "We must continue to be careful, how could they communicate with the Orcla when there are no gods?"

Nick nodded. "Besides Zyk, who remained?"

"Gouz and Thaella," Phil stated, the only standards that hung above empty chairs.

"That makes four others that we might be able to trust," Maria sighed. "Possibly."

"Zyk said, I should leave as soon as possible.  I think I need to collect the mercenaries and go."

"Where to?"

"Droedan." Phil hesitated, before looking at them.  "Does Zyk normally wear her sword with you?"

Maria and Nik shared a look, before Nick look at him.  "Was she wearing a sword?"

Phil nodded.

"How many warriors can we call back to defend our borders?" Nick asked, looking at Maria.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it won't be enough, not fast enough."

"We have to try."

"Droedan looks south and at us," Phil stated, looking at them.

"And one eye on its people to ensure loyalty to their priests," Nick growled.  He looked at Phil.  "If Droedan is readying for war, you need to hurry, my friend, and let us hope that Zyk has warned us in enough time."

-

Clint sprawled back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  “Fuck.”

“We just did that,” the whore said, kissing up Clint’s stomach.  “And you don’t seem ready for another round.  Maybe if you pray to Gouz.”

Clint snorted.  “He’ll give me an erection?”

“He’ll give you an orgasm.”

Clint laughed and reached down to pull the whore up and then roll them, so he was on top.  “And why would I need a god to do that when I have you?”  He leaned down and kissed the other man.

The whore laughed into the kiss and rolled them back over.  “The Orcla works in mysterious ways.”  They rolled together on the bed, stealing kisses, and touching, before Clint managed to pin the whore.  He looked down fondly at the other man.

“I’m going to have to come here again. You are very good at your job.”

The man nodded, looking smug at the job.

“Clint laughed again.  “Smug.”

“Will you come see me again?”

“Of course,” Clint said, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Then you’ll be in town for a while?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Clint admitted.

“What if you have to go?”

“I’ll come back before I go, if this Marshall decides it’s time to go, I doubt we’ll get on the road tomorrow.”

“And if you do?”

“Well, I have to bring him back, so I’ll come back to look for you.  Now, do I get a name? Or do I ask for the auburn haired sex god?”

“Blasphemy!” The whore mock-shouted, but leaned up.  “You can call me…  Sem“

“Sem?” Clint repeated as the whore nodded.  “Shame I didn’t know that, I would have been shouting it earlier.”

Sem smiled, leaning in to kiss Clint.  “I think it’s time for you to go, Outlander.

"Clint, my name is Clint."

Sem chuckled.  "It is time for you to go Clint,  Roussinn’s time is coming.”

“Roussinn?”

“The dawn! The sun is rising!” Sem said, pointing toward the shutters and Clint could make out the light.

“Shit,” Clint stated, staring at it.  “You kept me up all night, you fiend.”

Sem's smug smirk was his only answer.  Clint moved to get dressed, pulling on his clothes, before sitting on the bed and looking at Sem.  “If I do leave this day, should I bring you back something pretty?”

Sem studied him for a moment, looking sad and lost.  “I’m not sure you can give me what I want.”

Clint paused.  “And what is that you wish?  I feel I’ve underpaid you.”

“My brother went south, he looks little like me, but if you could bring me something from the jungle, I would be grateful.”

“Did you love your brother?” Clint asked, studying him.

“I do love my brother, but he is very narrow minded and he set out to find something…” Sem's face fell.  “He has been gone a long time.  I fear I shan’t see him again, but something from where he spent his last days, I would cherish.”

“I shall see if I can find you something,” Clint promised as he pulled on his boots.  He stood and leaned into kiss him again.

Sem smiled into the kiss.  “I know not what gods made you, but you are something special.”

Clint snorted.  “I don’t think it was a god, a demon perhaps, but nothing good.”

Sem snorted.  “Go, Clint.  Your outlander woman will be worried."

"No kidding," Clint agreed.  Clint took one last look at Sem, before heading back to the inn.

-

Phil watched as the disciples scurried about the courtyard to prepare for the journey.  He rather wished he had a bit more time to get some sleep, but Zyk had wanted them to move soon.  He’d gotten a brief nap from when he’d woken up, but they could at least make it out of the city and on their way.

“Well, there’s certainly a lot going on here,” Natasha stated.

Phil turned to find the redhead missing her partner and he frowned.  “Where’s Barton?”

“Wandered off last night, I’m assuming he found a brothel.” She paused. “You do have those?”

Phil nodded.  “Several.”

“Then he probably wore himself out and he’ll get here later.” She paused, studying him.  “Speaking of being worn out… What the hell, Marshall?”

“We had ceremony that took most of the night. My connection with Zyk isn’t the strongest, and this enabled me to communicate with her.”

“Right, so are we leaving?”

Phil nodded. “That was my plan.”

“Except we need to know where we’re going?”

“Usha to start with.  It’s where a number of our people have gone to fight.”

Natasha nodded.  “And how are we getting there?”

“Around the Negal Mountains would be the easiest,” Phil stated with a sigh.

“That takes us through Droedan,” Natasha pointed out. “We aren’t interested in going to Droedan, even if it’s just to pass through it.”

Phil sighed.  “Waterways will also be getting dangerous.”

“So will the passes, but the seas will worsen before the passes close,” Natasha stated.  “We’ll go through the Negal Mountains.”  She studied him.  “Though we’ll have to buy you new clothes on the way.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Marshall, you look rich.  We want you to look poor and mean going through the passes.  Negal isn’t like Gedoh.  There are some mountain clans, but they’re the crazy type that hates outsiders and some of them might be followers of your Orcla, but they’re going to be vastly different than what you know them as.”

Phil frowned.  “Such as?”

“Zyk’s not in charge.  Roussinn tends to be.  Zyk isn’t a warrior, she’s the star queen and for peace, but not war,” Natasha stated.

“Perversions,” Phil scoffed.

Natasha nodded. “I like your versions better.”

Phil sighed.  “What else?”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders.  “They don’t all follow the Orcla or perversions of it.  Some of them follow other religions, closer to Usha, you’ll get more of Usha’s God of Time.  The deeper you go the weirder they get. Not to mention all the city states have their chosen deity protecting them.”

“You’ve traveled a lot then.”

Natasha nodded.  “Traveled enough and I like to know a place, so I know what to expect.”

Phil nodded.  “We might have some other armor in storage, if you’d like to look at it.”

“That’s a…”

“Hey,” Clint’s voice interrupted.

Phil turned to the voice as he took in the other man’s appearance.  He’d clearly stopped to bathe, his hair was slicked back, Phil was fairly sure there were damp parts to his uniform.  He also had a pastry of some sort in his hand.

“Where have you been?” Natasha growled at him.  “You were supposed to come back last night!”

“I got distracted,” Clint defended, glancing at Phil.  “I’ll tell you later.”

“I don’t want your sexy details,” Natasha scowled. “Phil wants us to leave today.”

“Seriously?” Clint said, glancing over at him.

Phil nodded.  “We need to move.  Zyk doesn’t want us to waste time and the passage through Negal will close up for winter, which leaves going through Droedan.”

Clint glanced over at Natasha and they nodded.  He looked back at Phil.  “You want to tell him or should I?”

“We already talked about it,” Natasha stated.  “You go get our supplies and I’ll make sure Phil has more appropriate things to wear.”

“Where are we going?” Clint asked.

“Usha,” Phil stated.  He could do two things while there, search for a way to revive the Orcla and quietly send his people back here.  War was coming, though it may not be this generation, a god’s perception of time was vastly different than a human’s.

“Well, I guess you two have everything worked out.  I’ll stop at the market and see if there’s anything we need?”

Natasha shook her head. “No, There’s a few cities between here and Negal.  We don’t need everything now.”

“Right, I’ll go back to the hotel and gather up our stuff,” Clint said, turning to head back there.

“Huh,” Natasha grunted.

Phil arched an eyebrow.

“He’s disappointed that we’re leaving.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I know Clint,” she paused, before muttering something in a language that Phil didn’t know.

“What?”

“He got attached in one night!” Natasha said.  “He’s always picking up strays.”

Phil snorted.  “Well, we won’t be picking up any on this trip, we have places to be and I can’t have anyone not holding their own.”

“I know,” Natasha agreed.  “We both know.”

Phil nodded.  “Shall I show you to where we have the armor.”

“Yeah, let’s see what you have, might want to take a few things with your rank at least until we get to the range,” Natasha said.

Phil nodded, figuring that it would be easier to pass through Orclan and get support from the temples as they went.  Once they entered the ranges…  Well, Phil had never left to fight in Usha, so this would be his grand adventure.  Zyk knew what she was doing though, Phil trusted his goddess.


End file.
